1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protective device for a circuit interrupter and more particularly it pertains to a greater range of trip currents from minimum to maximum air gaps between the magnet and armature of a magnetic sensing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device of this invention concerns circuit interrupters having trip units such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,414; 3,797,007; 3,808,847; 3,815,064; 3,950,716; 3,950,717; and 4,074,218. Circuit breakers of that type have functioned satisfactorily for responding to such abnormal currents as overcurrents, ground fault currents, and short circuits that occur in an electrical distribution system. Notwithstanding the success of such circuit breakers for the purposes intended, there is a need for circuit breakers having a greater range for adjusting for specific trip currents between maximum and minimum air gaps between the magnet and armature of the trip device.